clawort_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagus
"Just wait guys. I. HAGUS will take back what I lost!" -Hagus Hagus; currently known as Lodre Hagusaya Supreriamo in Clawort Animations: The Movie is the main antagonist in the Clawort Animations series. He is the ex-father of clawort himself. Appearance Hagus is a green, ugly, guesome zombie who wanted tp destroy clawort's home world. He wears diamond armour from head-to-toe and wields a sharp diamond sword. Under his armour, he wears a cyan shirt, dark blue pants and grey shoes. His hair and beard is a darker green than his skin. As a normal player, he has brownish-coloured skin, his hair and beard is brown and he usually wears a cyan shirt, dark blue pants and grey shoes. In the animations, he has red pupils and his teeth are yellow and foul as well as being disgusting. Backstory No one ever mentioned Hagus's name. As you see, Hagus was once a normal biped player that looks exactly like Steve the miner once seeking his future of completing Minecraft completely by defeating the Ender Dragon. But this all changed while he was mining diamonds and a hoard of zombies came in and attacked him. Confused due to his attack, the young miner Hagus looked at his reflection in the nearest stream. He then got surprised to see that he was no longer a normal biped player but a green, ugly and gruesome-looking zombie. Hagus crafted armor and a sword from the diamonds he'd collected and went outside the cave late at night. That was when he noticed a queen. Digoula, the queen of the dragon bipeds. Soon after falling in love, he realized he got Digoula pregnant to a son. Though his son wanted to be a hero, Hagus got enraged and started an evil society, banishing Digoula to the Frosty Poles where she was left to turn to ice. After banishing his beloved, he abandoned his own son and hired Juda, who he then bonded with to take vendetta over what was missing from him and destroy his son's home world at once. Relations Clawort '- Hagus abandoned his ex-son clawort to take over his home world. However, clawort wanted to pone his butt for what he had done. '''Queen Digoula '- Hagus's first love interest was Queen Digoula, who he banished when he heard that the son who she gave birth to wanted to be a hero. 'Juda '- Hagus's only minion after his pet spiders was Juda. Hagus often appeared riding on her at some occasions to fight clawort and his gang. 'His Pet Spiders '- Hagus once had four pet spiders until he noticed that one has gone missing. 'Dave The Spider '- Hagus's missing pet spider Dave was taken from his enclosure and now lives with clawort. 'Ice Gale '- Ice Gale has a strong heart for Hagus. But Hagus does not want to be her groom. 'Dora The Enderman '- Hagus hired Dora in Animation 5 to take down clawort and his gang. '''Skelee-Tun - Hagus hired Skelee-Tun in Animation 5 to take down clawort and his gang. 'Potato '- Hagus gets annoyed of Potato. Maybe because he has the same interests as his brother. 'Potato's Brother '- Hagus gets annoyed of Potato and his brother due to that they have the same interests as each other. 'Greg '- Hagus hired Greg in Animation 18 to take down clawort's house. However, it was rebuilt before Animation 19. 'Greg's Brother '- Hagus often is more interested in Greg's brother rather than Greg. Maybe because he (Greg's brother) is stronger than him (Greg). 'Death Man '- Death Man commanded Hagus to retrieve clawort's tail as the antidote to bringing him back to normal. 'Halucanyla '- Hagus often is fond of Halucanyla and his shape-shifting ability. Usually, Hagus sent Halucanyla to pose as Potion Master; which clawort didn't know in Episode 2. 'Villager #4 '- Hagus actually hired the Villager News Reporter Villager #4 to trick clawort and his gang (even James Froten) into thinking he was the same good guy as in Villager News. In Clawort Animations: The Movie; he revealed himself to working with Hagus but however was slaughtered by clawort's diamond sword in the end. 'The Wither Boss '- Hagus doesn't have any relations to the Wither Boss. But in Animation 47, he stole his star to overpower himself. Fates *In Episode 3, Hagus sent trap letters but in the end was defeated by clawort. *In Episode 6, he built a world-deleting machine but was defeated in both parts of Episode 6. Luckily, the world-deleting machine was disabled by clawort at the end of part 2. *In Episode 7, he kidnapped Mrs Post Assembler but was sent to prison at the end of the episode. *In Episode 11, Hagus captured all the cows but again was sent to prison. *In Episode 12, Hagus was sent to prison again after clawort and familyfun defeated him. *In Animation 4, Hagus attacked clawort's gang but was defeated by Jailbreaker who sent him out in a rash due to his high allergy to dog hair. *In Animation 5, he hired Dora and Skelee-Tun who became his new minions but in the end was defeated by clawort and his gang. *In Animation 14, Hagus was defeated by clawort and his gang after they grew back to their normal sizes. *In Animation 18, Hagus hired Greg and his brother to destroy clawort house but the two Ender Dragons were banished to the end and Hagus was locked in the stronghold where he summoned them. *In Animation 29, Hagus attacked Wendy Owen and her family but was hit on the head by an anvil that was dropped by Dr McPhee. *In Animation 34, he was aged by his backfired plan to make clawort and his gang children again. *In Animation 47, he stole the nether star off the Wither Boss and used it to overpower himself but was defeated when minerax used a fishing rod to take the star off his sword. *In Animation 52, Hagus, Dora, Skelee-Tun and Juda kidnapped Delta and Trevor Owen but his butt was poned again by clawort, Crozepona and familyfun. *In Animation 55, Hagus was made into a girl by Urgentine after he tried to attack clawort and his gang. *In Animation 56, Hagus was with Ice Gale, Potato and Potion Master (Halucanyla) to kidnap the YouTubers and use them to bring Death Man back to normal. *In Animation 70, Hagus shrunk down to Potato's size to take over clawort's brain cells but in the end, he was thrown out of clawort's head by Wendy Owen who also shrunk down to that size to stop him. *In Animation 76, he was kicked out of the Minecraft Villain's Club for being a trator to his own peirs. *In Animation 78, he stole a rare stone from the Minecraft History Museum but was stopped by the security guard. *In Animation 83, Hagus ended up in a jail cell after trying to demolish the Minecraft Observatory. *In Animation 84, he rode on Greg's brother to try and find his exact location to place his world-destroying drill but the drill was destroyed during the landing. He then tried to push Wendy Owen off a cliff but she was saved from falling by clawort and Blaster Force, who then poned Hagus's butt once more. *In Animation 89, he was thrown off Greg's brother when he was going to mount him and fell into a lake where he turned into a killer mermaid. In his killer mermaid form, he kidnapped clawort and took him to his underwater castle of doom but was then defeated and changed back to his usual zombie form where he almost drowned. *In Animation 91, Hagus was turned into a mouse by Urgentine after he tried to use the Hallucination Staff to trick clawort and his gang. *In Animation 97, he was zapped by Potion Master (Halucanyla)'s lightning bolt to give him power but instead it just weakened him. *In Animation 99, Hagus finally killed Ice Gale and caged up Potato that made his worries about the two go away for good. He then told Potion Master (Halycanyla) to reveal his true secret. In the end, Halucanyla was killed when minerax shot him in the heart with a bow and Hagus was trapped in his own lair when the ceiling fell down on him. *In Clawort Animations: The Movie, Hagus claimed his crown and revealed his full name: "Lodre Hagusaya Supreriamo" in front of thousands of other Minecraft players. He then used his new sword to hypnotise them but SkyDoesMinecraft and the other YouTubers that were wearing sunglasses were uneffected. Then he blew up ExplodingTNT's house and later battle clawort in the void. In the end, Hagus was beheaded and killed forever. Trivia *Hagus's name is pun for "Haggis" a type of sheep's meat. *Despite that he is a zombie, Hagus is not animated using the zombie rig buy with the Frost Minecraft Rig instead. *After Episode 6, he appears to be locked up several times. *He is also very greedy with words. *Though he uses contractions when he speaks, Hagus actually usually speaks in a French accent in Clawort Animations: The Movie. *Hagus hates it when his butt gets poned; which happens to him a lot of the time. Gallery 2015-06-08_09.52.16.png|Hagus riding Juda. Category:Males Category:Male Bad Guys Category:Bad Guys